


build me a kingdom

by MidnightRaven



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, like a whole lot of kisses, sort of slice of life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRaven/pseuds/MidnightRaven
Summary: On a rarely given break, Kuroo notes the little home they've made- that's wholeheartedly theirs- and falls a bit more in love.





	build me a kingdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLights/gifts).



> Written for Juli (@harvestmoonpeoples) for Haikyuu Writer's Secret Santa, I hope you enjoy!

Daichi blinked the sleep clinging to his eyes, a yawn cracking his jaw as he leaned against the shower wall.

The hot water that washed over him slowly woke him up, flowing down his back like the thick covers he wished he was under. He stayed there for a few more moments before reaching for his shampoo and finishing up his shower.

When he stepped out, the house was still as quiet as it had been when he had stepped in, and he quickly dried himself off and pulled on a comfy pair of pants and shirt. He brushed his teeth before poking his head into the bedroom.

Kuroo was still contently sleeping under the covers, a mere lump and tuff of black hair. Daichi gave a tiny grin, a puff of amusement leaving his lips.

Sure that he was still sleeping, Daichi headed to the kitchen, still yawning. He wiped away the tears at the edges of his eyes and turned on the coffee machine with his other hand. He let that do its job before pulling out the ingredients he had hidden at the back of the refrigerator- he had been lucky Kuroo had been too tired last night to notice them.

He pulled out the pan, wincing when it clanged noisily, and put it on the stove, turning it on. Turning on the rice cooker, he quickly prepared the mackerel fish he had brought- the actions practically muscle memory with the amount of times he had done it.

The fish sizzled in the pan and Daichi threw a quick glance over his shoulder, half expecting Kuroo to come running at the very familiar sounds of the fish cooking.

There was more than enough coffee for a cup and he poured it into a well-loved mug with black cats crawling on the sides, adding the right amount of sugar and cream he knew Kuroo liked. He downed the extra coffee, letting it slowly wake him up, before he flipped the pieces of fish.

In the refrigerator was the container of miso soup the two of them had made a day ago, just in case one of them had to rush out in the morning- or that midnight snack that Kuroo was awfully prone to. Daichi transferred the cold soup into a pot and let it slowly heat up.

Soon, the smell of the soup filled the air and he inhaled, relaxing against the counter. Every few days, whenever they knew someone would be busy, he and Kuroo would make a batch of soup to keep in the fridge. They were often days filled with teasing and childish insults as they fought over the wooden spoon.

Another yawn broke out before Daichi grabbed a plate and moved the cooked mackerel onto it. He placed the plate on a tray and grabbed another two bowls- filling one with rice and the other with the miso soup.

He turned the stove off before heading towards the bedroom and stuck his head in.

Kuroo hadn’t shifted from where he was a lump in the bed and Daichi softly laughed, stepping into the room. There were two pillows- one of which was his, meaning Kuroo must have stolen it in the middle of the night again- framing where Kuroo’s head would be under the blankets. Daichi grabbed the edge of the blanket and tugged, earning himself an unhappy noise as Kuroo shifted.

“Wake up, Tetsu,” he murmured, reaching over and carting his fingers through the revealed bedhead. He gently unknotted tangles with his fingers, lightly massaging Kuroo’s head as he went. Kuroo whined and curled up, trying to burrow into the mattress.

“Come on, up,” Daichi coaxed, leaning over to brush his lips across the small bit of cheek that wasn’t hidden by the pillows. “I have food.”

“Daichii,” Kuroo moaned unhappily, rolling over and covering his eyes with his arm. “‘S too early.”

“Mm, not that early,” he countered, brushing another short kiss across Kuroo’s jaw.

His fingers worked through the last of the tangles he could feel before he cupped Kuroo’s face, a thumb rubbing across his cheek. “Come on, up,” Daichi repeated, soft and fond.

Kuroo grumbled wordlessly but pulled himself up and gave Daichi an adorable, bleary-eyed glare. Daichi quickly snatched the pillows before he could flop down again and rearranged them into a comfortable backrest against the headboard.

“Late night?” he asked, pecking Kuroo on the cheek before pressing a short kiss on his lips. Kuroo made a protesting noise and pouted at the short kiss, slowly nodding in reply.

Daichi smiled and nudged him. “Go brush your teeth.”

Kuroo grumbled and huffed before he went, stumbling out of bed, and Daichi quickly caught him before he face planted. Daichi laughed, supporting him before pushing him in the direction of the bathroom.

Daichi then headed to the kitchen, picking out a pair of chopsticks and neatly arranged the bowls and plates on the tray. He placed the cup of coffee on and picked it up, carefully walking back towards the bedroom. He snorted.

Kuroo had burrowed back under the blanket, ignoring the pillows and curled up. He set the tray down on the nightstand before yanking the blanket back off.

“Daichi!” Kuroo practically hissed, attempting to curl up tighter before giving up, propping himself up with a pout. It melted away when Daichi leaned in, pressing their lips together.

Daichi hummed, tasting the lingering mint of the toothpaste on Kuroo’s lips with a swipe of his tongue, before he pulled away and nudged Kuroo up. Kuroo slumped back against the pillows, sitting up in bed, and Daichi placed the tray in his lap. The disgruntled expression on his face disappeared as he took in the contents and grinned up at Daichi.

“Aww, Daichi-”

Kuroo mumbled something around the chopsticks Daichi had stuck in his mouth, biting down to prevent them from falling. He grabbed the chopsticks as Daichi climbed onto the bed beside him, pressing their shoulders and legs together.

“Just eat,” Daichi told him, leaning into him and relaxing with a soft exhale. With a hum, Kuroo poked at the fish with the chopsticks, a smile growing on his face. Mackerel wasn’t something they usually ate for breakfast but Daichi had gone ahead and cooked it for him.

“Thanks, love,” Kuroo murmured, turning his head to brush his lips across Daichi’s forehead. Daichi gave a soft grunt and tilted his head into the kiss before looking up and Kuroo kissed him on the lips- soft with the touch of sleep.

Daichi slowly pulled away, curling himself into his side and eyed him. “Eat,” he prompted.

Kuroo wasn’t awake enough to put more thought into this and merely relaxed back into the pillows, the steady warmth of Daichi firm against his side. He picked up a piece of fish and chewed it slowly, still shrugging off the sleep that clung to him.

“Mm.” He sighed happily. “Perfect as ever, Daichi.”

Kuroo picked up another piece and brought it to Daichi’s mouth with a grin. His usual sharp, teasing grin is milder in the morning, softened by sleep and the warmth light in his heart, but Daichi still rose up to the challenge, rolling his eyes.

Daichi swallowed the food, leaning back to rest his head back onto Kuroo’s shoulder. His short strands of hair, still damp from his shower, brushed against Kuroo’s neck and he snorted around a bite of rice.

“Stop that,” Kuroo mumbled, but made no effort to push Daichi off. He scooped up another bite of rice and nuzzled into Daichi’s hair, offering the food. Daichi gave a soft breath and opened his mouth, letting Kuroo feed him before he went back to eating himself.

Daichi couldn’t help the feeling that bloomed in his chest- something soft and gentle yet firm and heat- and he peered up, watching as Kuroo sleepily ate his way through the breakfast he had prepared.

It wasn’t just his grin that was softer, Kuroo, himself, was softer in the morning; his hair fluffed up and his face missing the sharp angles his smirk forms. His eyes also lacked their usual alert gleam, softened by sleep (and Daichi cuddled up to him), but they were as warm as usual when Kuroo turned to gaze at him- a gentle, tender smile lazy on his lips.

Daichi smiled back, feeling his own face softening in return. “By the way, good morning.”

“Good morning,” Kuroo returned in a low, rumbling tone- a near purr.

Daichi watched as Kuroo finished off the fish and rice, starting to sip at the soup, before he went to slide off the bed. Kuroo made a sound and he paused, looking back. Arms latched onto his waist and Kuroo nosed at his back.

“Stay,” Kuroo demanded, burying his face into Daichi’s back.

Daichi chuckled and ran a hand soothingly through his hair. “As you wish, your highness,” he joked. Kuroo went to roll over but he hurriedly stopped him, placing a hand firm on his stomach and supporting the tray with his free hand.

With an amused huff, Daichi took the tray and placed it back onto the nightstand. He then tangled his fingers back into Kuroo’s hair and leaned down for a slow kiss.

“I do need to go to work in a bit,” he mumbled against Kuroo’s lips a few moments later. He felt the pout that formed before he pulled back, a fond smile decorating his lips. “Just because you’re on break doesn’t mean I am.”

“It should,” Kuroo complained, watching as Daichi shuffled over to their wardrobe and picked out his uniform.

Kuroo never got tired of seeing Daichi all dressed up, the officer’s uniform accenting his muscled bulk. “Need help?” he asked halfheartedly, already borrowed back under the covers. Though he wouldn’t ever mind getting up to help Daichi dress.

Daichi rolled his eyes as he pulled up his pants. “Just stay there- you’re just like a lazy cat.”

“Mm, I’m not denying that.” Kuroo stretched and settled the pillows into a more comfortable position. Now curled up in the covers and pillows, he peered up at Daichi with a lazy smirk. “You’d enjoy your days off like this too, Daichi.”

Daichi snorted, adjusting his uniform before walking over, He kissed Kuroo tenderly, feeling a hand curl around his neck and cart through his short strands. He savoured the moment, humming against Kuroo’s lips and feeling a small smile under his own lips, before he pulled away slightly.

“I’m leaving,” he breathed.

Kuroo gazed up warmly at him. “Take care. Came back safe.”

* * *

Daichi walked through the door, sighing as he closed it behind him and letting the burden of the day slide off like oil. Stepping into the house- into their home- was a massive relief.

Even more so when he was greeted by Kuroo.

“Tough day?” Kuroo said sympathetically, hands hidden behind his back. Daichi eyed him warily, leaning to the side to get a glimpse at whatever he was holding.

“Yeah- what is that?”

Kuroo smirked and reached out, placing something gently on his head. “Welcome home, your highness,” he intoned, though his eyes danced with humor, and dipped into a quick bow.

Daichi picked at the paper crown on his lead and laughed, watching Kuroo fondly as he straightened up from his bow. “I’m back,” he said, basking in the sudden curl of affection that bloomed in his chest.

“Here, let me take that.” Kuroo grabbed his bag and slinged it over his shoulder, stepping to the side and gesturing with his arm. “You have three options, come take a bath, eat, or both.”

Daichi pressed a fleeting kiss onto Kuroo’s cheek in thanks, grinning. “How about both.”

“Both it is!” Kuroo gently pushed him towards the bathroom. “It’s already filled,” he told Daichi. “Added some bubble bath- only the best for the king, yeah?”

Daichi snorted and bumped into Kuroo teasingly. “It better be up to my standards then.”

With a chuckle, Kuroo pulled Daichi into a kiss before he mumbled, “Go get settled, I’ll bring you some food.”

Kuroo left, going to put away the bag, and Daichi stepped into the bathroom. The room was already steamed up from the bath and he carefully pulled the crown from his head, placing it onto the counter.

He stripped out of his uniform, piling them neatly beside the crown and stepped into the bath. The thin layer of bubbles on the water parted as he sat down and he moaned, submerging everything but his head under the water. He laid there for awhile, feeling the tension in his back and neck melt away and the heat seeping into his exhausted bones.

“Is it up to standards?”

Daichi didn’t even open his eyes. “Fit for royalty.”

“Good.”

He opened his eyes, watching as Kuroo took a seat beside the tub and placed a bowl, filled with gyoza and spring rolls, down. Kuroo then leaned over and pecked Daichi’s nose, eyes, mouth, forehead.

He would have continued if Daichi hadn’t pushed him away with a dripping, wet hand. “Stop that,” Daichi protested, despite the smile growing on his face.

Kuroo grabbed his hand, uncaring of the water, and pressed a soft kiss on his knuckles before letting go. “You want to eat now?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” Daichi ignored the heat that spread across his cheeks and pretended it was from the steam of the bath. Kuroo had obviously noticed, going by the smirk on his face, but said nothing as he picked up a spring roll and offered it to him.

He blinked, his ears burning, but leaned forward and took a bite. “You didn’t just stay in bed all day, did you?” he asked after he swallowed, before going for the rest of the roll, his lips briefly brushing fingers.

“Nah.” Kuroo took another roll and shifted into a more comfortable position. “I did some of the paperwork, called some people, napped a bit.” He watched as Daichi ate the roll before asking, “Anything interesting happen today?”

Daichi grumbled around his mouthful and swallowed. “Someone decided to ditch their paperwork and shifts. I had to cover for them.”

Kuroo made a sympathetic noise and Daichi bit down on the next offered roll. “Who was it?”

  
The two of them continued to talk as Daichi soaked in the hot bath, slowly making their way through the bowl of food- Kuroo stole a few bites here and there. It wasn’t until Daichi was mumbling his replies and his fingers were wrinkled that Kuroo began urging him out.

“We don’t want you to turn into a raisin,” he joked, blowing at Daichi’s face. Daichi scrunched up his face- rather adorably in Kuroo’s opinion- and splashed water in his direction. “Ack!”

He wiped the water from his face with a huff. “Daichiii, I already took a shower.”

“Take another one,” Daichi replied, sitting up.

Kuroo snorted a laugh, watching as water streamed down Daichi’s broad shoulders before he stood. “I’ll go wash the bowl- come to the bedroom after, okay?”

Daichi hummed an agreement and he left, listening to the splashing of water behind him. He quickly washed the bowl before hurrying over to the dryer and stopping the cycle. He pulled out the warm blankets, kicking the door closed behind him, and headed to the bedroom.

Daichi was in the midst of pulling on a pair of sweatpants- his sweatpants, Kuroo noted gleefully- when he walked in and dumped the blankets onto the bed. He then walked over to Daichi, who was reaching for a shirt, and wrapped his arms around his waist, savouring the warmth of his skin- still heated from the bath.

“Don’t,” Kuroo murmured against his shoulder, taking a deep breath before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Leave it.”

He rolled his eyes as Kuroo grabbed the shirt and threw it away. He turned between Kuroo’s arms and leaned up for a kiss. He felt Kuroo exhale slowly against him and eyelashes brushing his skin as they pressed closer together.

Daichi pulled away, opening his eye with a soft breath and touched their foreheads together for a brief moment before stepping away. “Bed.”

“Mm, okay.”

Kuroo climbed into the bed and spread out the blankets as Daichi joined him. The blanket settled around them, covering them in a solid layer of warmth and Daichi sighed contently, melting into the mattress.

He laid there for a moment, letting the heat seep into him, before rolling over and inching closer. Kuroo pressed his lips gently against his forehead, reaching over to smooth his hands over his sides, feeling muscles and soft breaths with his fingers.

“Hey,” Kuroo breathed, nuzzling closer. “Missed you.”

In response, Daichi brushed a lazy kiss across his jaw. Kuroo tangled their legs together, pulling the two of them even closer. Daichi was warmer than the blankets now and he basked in the feeling.

“Thank you.” Daichi tilted his head up for a kiss, breathing slow and relaxed, feeling what little stiffness that had lingered after the bath drain away. “This was a nice surprise to come home to.”

Kuroo smiled into the kiss. “Mm, well you made me breakfast this morning. Thank you for that.”

“Only the best for your highness,” Daichi echoed his previous statement teasingly. Kuroo giggled into their kiss, pulling back to laugh as he rubbed Daichi’s back absentmindedly, fingers exploring the bare skin.

“Where’s your crown?”

Daichi gave a small shrug, hiding his smile by pressing his face against his neck. “I’ll find it for you tomorrow.”

“No need.” Kuroo shifted, making Daichi pull away slightly, and pressed his mouth against the skin of Daichi’s shoulder. “It was just paper.”

“Am I the king of paper?”

Kuroo snickered and Daichi joins in with a short laugh. Kuroo curled his hand appreciatively around Daichi’s bicep and shook his head. “No, you’re much more stronger than paper.”

“I’d hope so.” Daichi ran his hands down his sides before back up underneath his shirt. Kuroo snorted into his shoulder, twitching a bit at the fingers dancing up his sides. “What would I be the king of then?”

“A lot of things,” Kuroo told him, smothering his laugh against his shoulder. He yelped when Daichi scratched just lightly enough for it to tickle before resting his hands there, an amused smile on his face. Kuroo pouted up at them and huffed. “Stop that,” he weakly complained, pinching Daichi’s waist.

“King of what?” Daichi asked again, removing one hand from under Kuroo’s shirt to cart through his messy hair. Kuroo closed his eyes, relaxing and slowly nuzzled into his shoulder, as he dragged his nails gently down his scalp.

“A lot of things,” Kuroo murmured. “Like..”

Daichi hummed when he trailed off and continued running his hand through Kuroo’s hair, fiddling with some strands as he waited. He felt Kuroo’s lips pucker against his shoulder like an odd kiss and the small puff of breath he gave before he drew back to look Daichi in the eye.

“Things like our house.” Kuroo shuffled closer to press his forehead against his. “Cooking, because you make my favourite meals.”

He planted a quick kiss on Daichi’s lips and pulled back, nudging their noses together. “And most importantly- my heart.”

“That doesn’t sound romantic at all,” Daichi protested through the smile on his face. Nonetheless, he pulled Kuroo towards him with the hand in his hair and slotted their lips together. He could feel the soft hum Kuroo gave and the way his mouth always curled into a smile- felt the gentle warmth that was breathed into him.

Daichi was too tired to do anything more than kiss, but Kuroo didn’t mind, curling up against him contently. The blanket wasn’t warm anymore, but their combined body heat was more than enough to keep both of them comfortable.

“I love you, Tetsurou,” Daichi whispered into Kuroo’s hair, tangling their fingers together between them. Kuroo squeezed his hand, tenderly but firmly.

“Love you too, Daichi.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr (cawnvictofmurder)](http://cawnvictofmurder.tumblr.com/)  
> Let me know if you liked it and thank you for reading!


End file.
